Recessed lighting systems are typically installed or mounted into an opening in a ceiling or a wall. Recessed lighting systems generally consist of a trim, a light module, a driver, and a housing. In a diode based lighting system, the driver is directly coupled to and modulates power for the light module. The combined light module and driver are placed into the housing such that light appears to shine from a hole in the ceiling. The trim acts as a cover to hide the edge around the hole in the ceiling while allowing light to penetrate through an aperture.
Although many recessed lighting systems maintain the light module in a fixed downward position aligned with the center longitudinal axis of the housing, recessed lighting systems have been introduced that allow the combined light module and driver to pivot such that light is directed at an angle relative to the longitudinal axis. In this configuration, the light module and the driver are mechanically unified or rigidly fixed to each other such that movement of the light module also moves the driver. As housings for these pivoting lighting systems shrink in size, the degree of movement of the combined light module and driver similarly decreases. In particular, as the dimensions for housings decrease in the transverse direction (i.e., the “can” diameter becomes smaller), the room for movement of the combined light module and driver is reduced. This lack of freedom of movement is often seen in retrofitted recessed lighting systems in which a newer driver and light module are placed into an existing housing. Since the housing is not intended for this particular combination of light module and driver, pivoting of the combined light module and driver becomes highly constrained.